


Lazy. {Zora Ideale x reader}

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Black Clover drabbles [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: A/N: Honestly Zora is a little shit and I can appreciate that





	Lazy. {Zora Ideale x reader}

“Are you seriously sleeping right now?”

(Y/n) stood their ground, toe to toe with the group of bandits who’ve been releasing one attack after another at the magic knight. Zora, however, had taken his place on the ground, leaning on his hand, and they assumed he was sleeping. They groaned, shouted, did everything in their power to get him up and moving, though they only got a lofty response.

“I’m tired.”

“That’s all you have to say!”

“No, I can also say ‘shut up you’re being too loud’.”

“Uhg, you’re such an ass!” 

They pushed forward, using the extent of their magic to take the bandits down and hold them until help arrived while Zora took the opportunity to stand up and stretch. (Y/n) huffed, pushing against his chest when he came close and stuck their bottom lip out. 

“Hey,” he pretended to stumble back, “That was rude.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” they emphasized, “As if just lying there wasn’t rude too?”

Zora simply shrugged, turning to leave before more of the ‘fake knights’ arrived. (Y/n) watched him walk off before calling out to him.

“Zora, we’ve known each other for a while, right?”

“Uh huh,” he replied over his shoulder.

“And you help me out sometimes, even though you hate magic knights?”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Just… what do you do? Are you a magic knight too?” they asked, throwing their hands up and shaking their head a moment later, “You know what, nevermind. I don’t want to know. It’s probably something I really don’t want the answer to.” 

“Assuming makes you an ass,” his words were exaggerated as he turned back towards them with a raised eyebrow despite smiling at their antics. “Are you an ass?”

“We both know you’re the ass here! It’s already been established!” they spat, “Either way, I can only imagine how terrible you are at your job.”

With a suspicious laugh, he turned away one final time and continued making his way down the path away from them, nonchalantly waving a hand though his tone was playful.

“You can’t really say I’m bad at my job if you’ve never seen me do anything, now can you?”


End file.
